The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In textile manufacturing, different fabrics can provide different benefits. Some fabrics, for example, may be cheaper or more breathable than other fabrics. A single article of clothing may comprise two or more distinct fabrics. The differences between these distinct fabrics, however, are often very noticeable, which can make such articles of clothing less visually appealing.